Asriel's First Day
by rouseymoon
Summary: Ever since the monsters left the underground, Frisk and Asriel had been living together with Toriel and Asriel. Asriel had trouble with having nightmares every night, but Frisk always assured him everything would be alright. But what happens when the two start going to public school together?
1. Chapter 1

Frisk awoke in the middle of the night. She looked over to Asriel's bed next to hers.

"No! Stop!" he cried, tossing in his bed. Frisk ran over and shook him awake. Asriel blinked and looked at he, his eyes wide with terror. "Who are you?"

"Asriel, it's me!" Frisk replied quickly. She sat down next to him.

Asriel sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry I woke you, Frisk. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Frisk placed her hand on his arm. "No, Asriel. I want to be here for you. Stop pushing me away. What did you dream about this time?"

Asriel shook his head. "It's just the same nightmare every night. It's me, but... I'm still a flower, and I keep hurting people. I was _laughing,_ Frisk! I enjoyed harming others! I'm afraid it's going to happen again... that I'll wake up in the garden as a flower again."

"Asriel, you love Toriel and Asgore, don't you?" Frisk asked him.

"Of course! I love my parents very much, but..."

"You didn't love as a flower. But you love now." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I promise you that you'll never be a flower again. You'll stay the way you are, goat boy."

"Hey, I told you not to call me 'goat boy'!" Asriel said angrily, but Frisk could tell he was smiling.

"You're a good friend, Asriel," Frisk said.

"I find it hard to believe you really mean it," Asriel responded, "after everything I've done. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Forgive me. After I tried to kill you and all..."

Frisk shrugged. "I dunno." She smirked. "I'm not one to hold a grudge."

Asriel laughed a little.

"So, you ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" Frisk asked, changing the subject.

Asriel pointed to his alarm clock. "It's last midnight. Technically, our first day of school is today."

Frisk laughed and nudged him playfully. "You know what I meant, goat bro."

Asriel looked away. "All jokes aside, I'm nervous. I've never been to a real school before, much less a school with humans."

"They'll love you," Frisk assured him. "Who wouldn't love a gentle goat man? And if they do anything to you, I'll whip 'em with my stick!" Frisk smiled and brushed her short brown hair out of her face. "Don't worry, Azzy. I'll be with you the entire time."

Asriel grinned back at her. "Thanks, Frisk."


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore handed Asriel his sack lunch once she was finished making it. He took it and put it in his backpack. Frisk waited impatiently by the door.

"Hurry up, Azzy!" Frisk urged. "We don't wanna be late for school!"

Asriel sighed and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to Frisk. "Alright," he grumbled. "Let's get this party started." He pushed open the door and started walking down the steps of the house. Frisk quickly followed after him.

Toriel waited at the car. "Good morning, my children. Ready for school?"

"I am!" Frisk exclaimed. She opened the door and jumped into the car. Asriel slid into the seat next to her. Frisk looked at him with a concerned gaze. "Asriel, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Asriel replied. "I'm okay."

He leaned up against the window for the rest of the drive without saying anything else. Frisk wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't find the right words. Instead, she just placed her hand on his arm. Asriel flinched. He slowly looked at her, but then quickly looked away.

Once Toriel pulled up into the parking lot of the school, Frisk opened the door and started bolting up to the school.

"Hey, wait!" Asriel called after her.

"Come and catch me!" Frisk teased, not looking behind her. She kept running. Right as she was about to reach the door, Asriel grabbed her by the arm. Frisk whipped around and saw him smirking with victory.

"Gotcha," he laughed. Frisk giggled and yanked her arm away. Seeing him smile made her happy.

"Come on," Frisk said, giving him a soft shove. "Let's go find our classes." Asriel pushed open the doors and they headed inside.

Frisk was hurt to see that Asriel's happiness had only lasted for a second. His expression was anxious and his eyes were at his feet.

"Hey," Frisk assured him. "You'll be okay. There are plenty of monsters here." A smile spread across her face. "I think Monster Kid is in one of our classes."

"Aw, Monster Kid?" Asriel groaned jokingly. "The class will _never_ be quiet with _him_ around."

"Geez, Asriel!" Frisk chuckled. "Be a little nicer to Monster Kid. After all, knowing him, we'll be sitting with him at lunch for the rest of the year."

Asriel cocked his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Right," Frisk replied. "I forgot this is your first time going to school. You'll find out what I mean." She slwoly came to a halt. "Here's my locker. Yours is right next to mine."

Frisk popped open her locker and shoved her backpack inside. Before shutting it again, she unzipped her backpack and took out her binder and pencil. Asriel did the same and waited next to her.

"What class do we have first?" Asriel asked as they weaved their way through the hall, receiving some dirty looks as he passed.

"Math," Frisk responded. "The classroom at the very end of the hallway."

Frisk started heading toward her desired classroom, when all of a sudden she felt something grasp the back of her sweater. She found herself face-to-face with a overweight boy who was just a year or two older than her.

"You're the ambassador of monsters, aren't you?" he sneered. "The bitch that released them from the underground." He pinned her up against the locker. "I hope you realize that you ruined _everything!"_

Asriel stood petrified as he stared at the scene in front of him. He quaked with fear. He was no match for this enormous kid. But Frisk was his friend, and she was in danger. He had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know that Frisk is supposed to be agender, but she's a girl in my story, so DEAL WITH IT._**

"Hey!" Asriel shouted, trying to sound braver than he actually was.

"Oh, look," the kid cooed, his grip on Frisk's shirt tightening. "Looks like you've got a girlfriend."

"Asriel is a boy!" Frisk protested. She tried to fling a punch at him, but she was feeble in his grasp.

"Asriel?" The kid laughed. "It has a name?" He clenched his teeth. "It's a ridiculous name. Almost as ridiculous as 'Frisk.' Monsters must have no taste at all."

"Put her down," Asriel demanded.

"Make me," the kid shot back.

Asriel's fists tightened. "What's your name?"

The kid smirked. "Max. It's casual, but it sure is a better name than yours."

Asriel narrowed his eyes. He felt fury burn within him that he hadn't felt for a long time. _This kid doesn't know how much power I hold,_ Asriel thought. _He doesn't know what I've been. He doesn't know what I can become._

"Stop!" Frisk pleaded.

Max grunted and threw her down to the ground. "Of course you don't want a fight," he sneered as Frisk stumbled up to h er feet. "You're a pacifist. That's all you'll ever be." He spun around and starting rushing down the hallway.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Frisk called after him. She dusted herself off and picked up her binder and pencil.

"Are you alright?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Geez, and to think that I was going to be the one protecting _you."_ Frisk started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Frisk!" Asriel chided. "You were just picked on by a kid twice the size of you."

"Gee, that sounds familiar," Frisk joked. She sarcastically tapped her finger on her chin. "I think I knew a kid who tried to kill me with a magic guitar to steal my sou-"

"Don't bring that up again," Asriel grumbled.

Frisk lowered her head, remembering how sensitive Asriel was to that topic. "I'm sorry." She turned her head. "That's our math class," she said, suddenly changing the topic. "Wouldn't want to be late."

They hurried inside just before the bell rang.


End file.
